1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for connecting circuit elements so as to prevent wire-cut of wiring between semiconductive pellets due to unevenness of the surfaces of the pellets, and to a circuit device manufactured by this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When providing wiring on circuit elements for connection between semiconductive pellets or between these semiconductive pellets and an insulative substrate, it is necessary to locate surfaces of those circuit elements on a common plane. FIG. 1 shows a connecting method which has been used conventionally. Namely, semiconductive pellets 3A and 3B are disposed on a substrate 1 by way of an adhesive 2 and an insulative adhesive 4 fills the space between the semiconductive pellets 3A and 3B. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2, metallic wiring 5 is provided so as to extend along the surfaces of the semiconductive pellets 3A using a photolithographic method.
However, since it is difficult to evenly spread the adhesive 2, it is also difficult to place the semiconductive pellets 3A and 3B so that the front surfaces thereof make one plane. Further, the surface of the insulative adhesive 4 does not become flat, either. Due to those reasons, the metalic wiring 5 has been apt to be cut at the corners a and b of the semiconductive pellets 3A and 3B. Additionally, since unevenness of the surface for providing the wiring does not allow precise working by such a photolithographic method, it has been difficult to provide metallic wiring of a fine pattern.